Currently, when a subscriber is on an active telephony session, such as a voice or video call, incoming calls from third parties are frequently directed to an electronic messaging service. Typically, the electronic messaging service allows the calling party to leave a message in the form of a voice mail, video message and/or text message directed to the subscriber. The messages left by the caller can then be retrieved later on by the subscriber when the latter accesses his messages in his message mailbox.
A deficiency with voice-messaging services of the type described above is that they do not provide any mechanism for delivering a message to the subscriber if the subscriber fails to access and retrieve his messages from his message mailbox. As such, time sensitive messages may not be heard on time because the subscriber does not have the time to retrieve his messages or because he may simply forget to retrieve them. For example, if a subscriber is waiting for an urgent or time sensitive voice message and this subscriber is on a call or is otherwise unavailable when the message comes in, this message will go unheard until the subscriber decides to check his message mailbox.
Against the background described above, it appears that there is a need in the industry to provide a method and apparatus for delivering messages to a subscriber that alleviates at least in part the problems associated with existing systems.